Madre
by Hitsury Kishimoto
Summary: Especial del día de las madres


Hitsury/ HOLA!!!! ° este es mi primer fic de beyblade(bueno no, pero el otro me da flojera teclearlo XP) , q es   
un one-shot,espero q les guste por q solo he visto poco de la serie   
Eduardo(mi hermano)/ oô ¿lo vas a hacer de beyblade?  
H/ si ¬¬ algun problema?  
E/ nn;;; no  
H/ Bueno empecemos con el fic ° los personajes de bba pertenecen a su respectivo autor.  
  
Kay habia llegado a la abadia.Detestaba ese lugar, y a quien lo habia traido aqui.Todo estaba oscuro y   
veia una puerta delante de el. Empezo a caminar hacia ella y la abrió. Era la oficina de su abuelo.  
Era un lugar lugubre y tenebroso.Un lugar en donde todas sus pesadillas tomaban lugar. En su escritorio  
habia montones de papeles desordenados por todas partes. Una sillon con un tapiz rojo oscuro, como   
la sangre. Detras habia una pantalla y una chimenea. A pesar de que el fuego estaba encendido, Kay tenia  
un frio penetrante. Con solo estar ahi sentia un escalofrio correr por su espalda. Le traia tantos malos recuerdos  
, q con el tiempo habia empezado a olvidar gracias a sus amigos. Kay se acercó al escritorio y empezo a ver las hojas q  
habia en el.  
K/-leyendo-" Bestia bit: Ser poderoso usado hace mies de años por antiguas civilizaciones para guerras. Ahora domadas   
en beyblades."  
Kay dejo la hoja. De seguro era otro plan estupido de su abuelo. Empezó a buscar algo inconsientemente. Tirando  
las hojas, la lampara de escritorio, abriendo cajones. Cuando habrio el ultimo cajón que quedaba Kay quedo paralizado.   
Habia encontrado una foto, con un marco dorado, del pequeño Kay cargado por una extraña mujer. La mujerera muy delicada.  
Su pelo de color café, recogido en una trenza, y sus ojos eran de colos azul cristalino.Era muy hermopsa. Los dos estaban   
sonriendo, felices como si nada malo fuera a pasar nunca.Kay no reconocia a la mujer.¿Quien era ella?. En ese instante, un  
monton de recuerdos golpearon en la mente de Kay. Ya recordaba a esa mujer. Era su madre.  
Tenía vagos recuerdos de ella. Apenas recordaba su risa, su rostro. Recordó como le acariciaba la cabeza y lo dejaba dormir  
en su regazo.  
Flash Back  
Sentia un calor tibio que erradiaba de su cuerpo.Sentia su mano acariciar sus mechones bicolores. Sus brazos eran como un   
refugio de todo mal para el, aunq era muy pequeño para pensar en el futuro. Realmentente no le importaba, mientras ella siguiera  
con el, ya q no tenia a nadie más.Su padre, muerto, su abuelo, para el, muerto.  
¿?/Kay...Kay....- le susurraba ligeramente al oido-  
El pequeño Kay abrió lentamente los ojos y se los empezo a tallar con sus pequeñas manos .  
¿?/¿Que te parece si seguimos caminado en el parque?  
Se encontraban bajo un gran cedro, sus ojas eran verde brillante , la luz de un sol matutino se filtraba a travez de ellas.  
Kay asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se cogió de la mano de su madre y lso dos siguieron caminando por el parque.  
Fin del flash back  
Hacía tanto q no pensaba en eso. LO feliz q era y como habia cambiado con los años q habia pasado en la abadia. Se sentía   
triste y solo. Pero no más habia encontrado a gente con la q se sentia seguro.  
Flashback  
¿?/ Listo!!!!- dijo cuando termino de arregral una camara y corria hacia a Kay.  
Kay estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El pequeño miraba hacia arriba intentando adivinar donde terminaba.  
Kay abrio los brazos al ver a su madre acercandose. Su madre, en respuesta a eso, lo cogió en sus brazos y lo recargo contra su   
pecho.  
¿?/ Ve hacia la camara....Sonrie!!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
El pequeño Kay hizo una sonrisa enorme hacia la camara. Se sentia más feliz q ningun otro día en su vida.  
Fin del Flashback  
Una leve sonrisa se ezboso en el rostro de Kay.Su madre habia sido maravillosa. Cuanto la extrañaba. Kay apretó los puños con furia.  
Detestaba a esa persona. El causante de todo su dolor, el que lo habia llevado a ese horrible lugar. El que habia asesinado  
a su madre. Tenia vagos recuerdos de ese angustioso momento. El cuerpo de su madre sin vida sobre un charco rojizo. Su abuelo, que a  
pesar de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, su rostro se veia insensible. Pero Kay ya no tenia poor que odiarlo, para q?  
Kay dejó la foto en el cajón en donde la habia encontrado. Empezo a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando llego a la puerta volteo a ver  
por ultima vez la oficina de su abuelo.Kay empezó a creer que su madre lo habia estado protegiendo cuando se encontabra en la abadia,   
lo habia ayudado a sobrevivir. Tambien pensó q ella era la que lo habia guiado a sus amigos. Kay cerró la puerta detras de el, mientras   
dejaba todos los malos recuerdos detras de esa puerta.  
  
H/ y que les parecio???  
E/esta muy corto -¬, yo haria un mejor fic  
H/¬¬ me da igual. Bueno este fic lo hize por el dia de las madres, claro algo atrasado pero mas vale tarde que nunca no?  
nn dejen reviews 


End file.
